


my first post here

by Angela_is_a_duelist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_is_a_duelist/pseuds/Angela_is_a_duelist
Summary: first post here please dont be harsh read and comment please
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 14





	my first post here

luz was excieted christmas time was near she went shopping for her friends as she walked through the market she browsed the stalls trying to find the perfect gifts for her friends for willow she got a beautiful blue lily that never wilted for king she got him a toy crown for eda she got her a light up ball (eda loves shiny things) her next stop was the bookshop whered she get the gifts for the last 2 of her friends she got gus an encyclopedia that would inform him more about human culture for amity she got the newest installment of their favorite book the good witch azura she smiled as she thought about amity she softened her smile she was in love with amity and she had an idea of how to tell her she would write a letter and slip it into the cover of the azura book she got her she grabbed her purchases and made her way back to the owl house and begun to write the letter "dear amity i know we,ve had our ups and downs at first but as time went by i discovered i had powers i didnt know i had and you helped me better them and strengthen them you and i both learned together and its been wonderful i feel you and i have really connected and i feel more for you than just friend since we started to train together what i,m trying to say is i love you" the letter read she smiled as she sealed it and placed it in the cover of the book the next day at hexside she saw her friend and walked over to them and excitedly began to tell them about the day and that she had a surprise for each of them they were excited the next day they met up and luz gave thm their gifts willow , gus , king and eda were all giddy amity was the calmest of the group she gave luz a smile and softly said "thank you luz i love it " lz chuckled "i figured you would its the newest installment " soon the fun was over and amity went home and got cozied up to read the book and out fell the letter it had her name on it so she took it and read it her eyes opened wide she leaed up and bolted out the door and ran to luz who was sitting on the windowsill smiled as she saw amity amity panted as she opened the door to the room luz was in "luz i... i read your letter and i... i had to come and talk to you face to face i feel the same way you understand me and see the good and beautiful things about me that i wasnt able to see myself you're kind and caring and you always put others before yourself and there are so many other things"amitty said luz stood up and walked over to amity and placed her hand on amitys cheek "amity i am glad to be honest i was a little worried but now i,m glad because i know you feel the same way " she leaned close and softly kissed her "feliz navidad amity te amo" luz spoke in spanish amity had secretly been learning spanish for luz responded "te amo tambien" luz could say anything she just held amity close and they were together at last its true as they say christmas miracles do happen  
THE END


End file.
